I'm With You
by demongrl201
Summary: Song fic. Anya goes to New York and runs into a guy named Xander. Doesn't really run with the series. My first attempt at song fic so please read and review.


Summary: Song fic. Anya's a girl living in New York when a man named Xander walks into her life. This is not really with the TV series but the characters are the same. Story inspired by Avril Lavigne " I'm With You". 

Parings: This could really be used with any pairings but I love Xander and Anya .

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

A/N: This is my first shot at a song fiction and maybe some of the lyrics don't match up but I tried my best please read and review. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm With You

By: demongrl201 aka

Chelsea

__

I'm standing on the bridge.

I'm waiting in the dark.

I thought that you'd be here by now.

There's nothing but the rain.

No footsteps on the ground.

I'm listening but there's no sound...

Anya a skinny young lady that came to New York City in search of a new beginning. She had little money and rented a well let's just say crappy apartment. She set down one small green bag in her repulsive apartment and looked around with a sour look on her face.

" Needs work I guess," she said picking up an old newspaper and tossing it outside.

__

Hasn't anyone tried to find me.

Won't somebody come take me home.

It's that damp cold night.

Tried to figure out this life....

She walked outside on the coldest and rainiest night possible. Stopping at a near by hot chocolate stand. After paying for her cup and standing a huge line she start walking again in high speed since some filthy man was talking to her and she really wanted to get inside not saying that was any better. She turned around for a mere second when she ran into something warm. She turned her head to see a young very cute gut standing in front of her with beady eyes and large upper arms. Then she looked down and saw a huge stain on his white shirt and immediately felt her cheeks redden.

"Oh my I'm so sorry," Anya took her napkin and started wiping off the chocolate but instead she was just spreading it in even more."Dammit... I'm so clumsy ."

" Hey it's aright plus it's not even new if it was new then it'd be a whole different story I'd probably kill you," he chuckled at his on joke and looked at her.

" I have pepper spray so don't even try it!" Anya started rummaging through her purse watching him out of the corner of her eye. 

" Hey! Backing away quickly here I was only kidding," he smiled reassuringly to let her know and extended his hand when she laughed " Xander"

Anya took his hand and shook it " Anya."

" Can I walk you home? Assuming you have a home" Xander smiled trying to lighten up the tense atmosphere.

" Why would you say I didn't have a home?" She started walking with him seeing how it was probably much better than walking alone.

" Well first off you look like a newbie in a city" he arched an eyebrow.

Anya was appalled that someone could judge someone like that " I've been to plenty of cities." She lied.

" Like?" He could tell when she was lying by the way she tried not to smile.

" Well...umm...ok I haven't but still that's only one reason you have" she put her hands on her hips and looked hard at him.

" Plus you have pepper spray" he looked at her and saw her look down at the container in her left hand.

"So? It's protection against people like you" she said carefully putting the bottle back in her purse.

" You want protection? Try not getting in danger and don't carry that thing around it makes you look like a tourist" he took the pepper spray and threw it in the garbage.

" Hey! That's was mine! Argh. Look Xander I'm glad you walked me home but you are driving me insane! Goodnight!" She walked up the stairs and into her apartment.

" Well same to you!" He laughed and continued walking.

Won't you take me by the hand.

Take me somewhere new.

Don't know who you are but I .

I'm with you.

I'm with you...

Anya got some job working at a comic book shop for well a really low salary but she couldn't even afford buying anything and until she got a normal job this was the best she could do. She sold three _Spiderman _issues and was about to ring up the next person when she looked up to see the hot chocolate guy Xander.

" Oh no not you again" she pouted and grabbed hid magazines.

" And hello to you too" he smiled " Look I wanted to make it up to you for driving you insane last night" Xander made quote like marks with his hands when he said insane " how about I buy you lunch when you get off work?"

"And why would I go with you?" She pressed the total key on the cash register " that's 15 dollars and 62 cents."

Xander reached into his pocked taking out a ball of wrinkled cash " well for starters you owe me something for ruining my shirt. So would do you say?"

Anya took his money and sighed " Fine but only because I ruined your shirt" she handed him his bag " I get off at one meet me outside this shop."

"Alrighty it's date!" He said putting his thumbs up and walked out the door.

__

I'm lookin' for a place.

Searchin' for a face.

Is anybody here I know.

Cause nothin's going right.

And everything's a mess.

And no one likes to be alone....

They have been talking for about an hour while eating cheap hot dogs and sitting in Central Park. They mostly just talked about her Xander tried to avoid bringing up himself. So far all he knew was her name was Anya Christina Emuslla Jenkins she was born in some little town in all the way across the world and she came here to start a new life and she had a weird phobia of bunnies.

" So what about you?" She said taking a bite of her hotdog.

" I'm not telling it's a secret" Xander said.

" Oh come on please! I told you I was afraid of bunnies." She giggled.

" Fine my name is Xander Harris I was born in Sunnydale California left because well let's just say it was hell" he picked up a napkin and wiped some ketchup on her mouth "and I think like you."

Hasn't anyone tried to find me.

Won't somebody come take me home.

It's a damp cold night.

Tried to figure out this life.

Take me by the hand take me somewhere new.

Don't know who you are but I.

I'm with you.

I'm with you...

They sat on the rooftop of her apartment just waiting for the sun to rise. He had his arms around her while she relaxed against his warmth. The sun came up and she was in shock she never thought anything could be this beautiful.

" It's beautiful" she whispered.

" Sorta like you" Xander said as he hugged her closer.

She turned around and looked deep into his eyes all she could see was him and nothing else mattered and then it happened she closed her eyes and they kissed probably the sweetest kiss she ever had and everything became foggy.

__

Why is everything so confusing.

Maybe I'm just out of my mind.

It's that damp cold night.

Tried to figure out this life.

Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new.

Don't know who you are but I.

I'm with you.

I'm with you...

She woke up in her bed in the embrace of Xander and turned around seeing him awake. In the first time in centuries she finally found love

" You know what?" She said sleepily.

" What?" He said kissing her neck.

" I think I love you" Anya said and she meant it.

" I think I love you too" he said and worked his kisses down her back.

" And" she moaned a bit as his had slipped down further " I think we should try what we did last night again" and with that they dove under the covers.

__

Take me by the hand take me somewhere new.

Don't know who you are but I.

I'm with you.

I'm with you.

Take me by the hand take me somewhere new.

Don't know who your are but I. 

I'm with you.

I'm with you.

__ __

  



End file.
